beybladefanonfandomcom-20200223-history
Heroic Vanguard V:G
IF ANY PART OF THIS BEY IS COPIED THE THIEF SHALL BE IMMEDIATELY REPRIMANDED. The 3rd beyblade designed and own by Titi, Vanguard is categorized as an Attack Type bey. Facebolt: Vanguard The Facebolt shows a Vanguard in golden armor and a blue cape. It also shows the King is holding two swords, the background is coloured in navy. Inside the facebolt it contains a metal ball for stability and defense; And making opponents have difficulties if they are attempting to unscrew it. Energy Ring: Vanguard A Transparent Energy Ring. It is made out of Bullet-Proof Glass making it sturdy and hard to destroy. The Design is complicated, It is Shaped like a Diamond from playing cards. In the Design it has two spades in the corners parallel of each other and two clover in the other corners parallel from each other, making it better balance. Around the energy ring there's a single Vine design, the energy ring is able to free-spin for better stamina. Metal Wheel: Heroic Metal Frame Guilty's Metal Frame is a simple one whole circular sharp blade that floats around the Core due to magnetism. It shapes just like the Saturn's Ring, in 78mm in diameter. This metal frame is able to free-spin due to its core. Inside its Blade it contains a tiny magnetism. Core A Perfect Metal sphere with a crater ontop that can be perfectly placed on with Vanguard. The Sphere is in 50mm in diameter and weighing only 75 grams, Around the Sphere it contains ridges just like the Burn wheel carved on it for Stamina properties along the ridges there is green rubber push up outlines for some extra balance. Inside the Sphere there is a 4 giant magnet bearings, to have more spin motion and stamina. On the bottom half of the sphere, there is 6 metal ribbon strips with magnets attached to it. These Strips can move freely with the wind and it can also cut through wood with ease due to the beys spin it can also extract Iron Sand from Earth and control it without any problems due to the Ribbons movement, Free-spinning Metal frame and it's Sphere. 4D Performance Tip: Void Genome Abilities Special Move: Void Slot This Special move requires Vanguard's beast to appear. As soon as Vanguard appears the Referee must choose a random number between 1-7 to activate, each corresponding to a specific weapon. Whatever number is randomly chosen. Its weapon that corresponds with that number appears, when the number is chosen Vanguard attacks the opponents bey while extracting its 'Void' from the opponents bey making hard to escape and uses it as a weapon. When Opponent's Void is extracted they will hardly able to move. Note: Void is known as the 'Heart' '' #''Singer's Sword: The sword takes a katana shape as it's length is not clear one can tell that it is very long, far passing Kings' height. It can create disks that act as shields, or stepping stones. The blade is very sharp, able to easily cut diamonds. And can create metallic strips that can be used as projectiles to slice objects. #''Shears of Life'': It is a large pair of shears that are said to sever life. As it attack and sucessfully hits, it cuts all the opponents stats by 20 for the rest of the battle. #''Murderer's Weight'': (Gun) It shoots out a substance that has control over gravity, allowing anyone who is shot with it to float into the air, but unable to control itself, the opponent can float out of the stadium. #''Kaleidoscope'': (Gun) It allows Vanguard to return all the damage it took from the battle to it's opponent. #''Bandages of Will'': By using this it can repair any damage and restore stamina and power on Joker, itself or other allies. if these badages touches the opponent, it will recieve some minor burnt marks. #''Torch of Darkness'': When used it shoots out a black light, that has the power similar to that of a Black Hole. It is difficult to allow anything to escape from inside it, nor allow the individual to see anything but darkness, leaving the opponent trapped, while the opponent it trapped it starts to lose stamina and energy bit by bit. It is "The Light that Brings Darkness". # ''Cowards Shield: ''A Circular shield appears that shaped like an Armadillo's Shell; The Shells are able to spread out. By using a ball to control it, it shields any kind of attack and endures it no matter how powerful it is, this shield is able to attack like a boomerang. It is the "The coward's shield that armors the weak self inside." Gallery Coward's Shield.jpg|Coward's Shield (Purple Circle thing) Singer's Sword.jpg|Singer's Sword Category:Unregistered Beys